Mi carta: una despedida
by Nikk0
Summary: ONE-SHOT. T.k muere a manos de Kimeramon, Kari se lamenta y recuerda una promesa. Takari, entren y lean


Bueno mi 2do fic espero os guste gente

Mi Carta: Una despedida

Kari P.O.V

Recuerdo cuando declaraste tu amor hacia mi

_Flash Back_

_Era un día común, de rutina, nada fuera de lo normal en la escuela hasta que…_

_-¿K-Kari p-podemos vernos d-después de la escuela en el parque?- preguntaste temeroso_

_-Claro T.k ¿te parece a las 5?- dije con una sonrisa_

_-A las 5 entonces- respondiste un poco mas calmado_

_Una vez en el parque_

_-¿Que querías decirme?- pregunte curiosa_

_-Kari… y-yo… t-te…- comenzaste a tartamudear totalmente rojo_

_-¿Siiii?-_

_-YO TE AMO- dijiste pero antes de que pudiese responder tus labios ya estaban sobre los míos_

_Al principio te preocupaste de no ser correspondido porque mis labios no se movian pero luego supiste que si lo eras_

_-T.k… hace mucho que espero esto… gracias-_

_-No, gracias a ti por corresponderme-_

_-Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos-_

_-Te lo prometo, Kari, mi niña- eso ultimo me sonrojo_

_Fin Flash Back_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? Prometiste protegerme siempre y lo hiciste… aunque eso te costo la vida

_Flash Back_

_-Ven Kari vamos por aquí- dijiste decidido a eliminar a esa bestia_

_-Pero T.k… ¿no deberíamos esperar a los demás?- pregunte_

_-__**AL DEMONIO CON LOS DEMAS **__no llegaran a tiempo-_

_-tienes razón pero no te enojes-_

_-¿¡Como quieres que no me enoje si kimeramon esta destruyendo todo!-_

_Yo derrame unas lagrimas ante su tono de voz_

_-Perdóname- te acercaste a mi y recostaste tu cabeza en mi hombro_

_-Descuida yo se que no fue tu intención- luego nos unimos en un beso largo y apasionado_

_-Ahora vamos- me dijiste_

_Allí__ estaba kimeramon, destruyendo todo a su paso. Patamon y Gatomon digievolucionaron pero no era suficiente para detener a ese monstruo._

_Nuestros digimon estaban heridos y agotados, y fue cuando __kimeramon me vio sola y desprotegida. El me lanzo su ataque pero cuando lo estaba por recibir…_

_-__**¡KARIII!**__- me empujaste fuera del rango del ataque pero este… dio de lleno en ti_

_Quedaste tirado en el suelo, no te movías, no hablabas. Cuando me acerque a ti me arrodille y te tome en brazos_

_-T.k, no me dejes… por favor- decía mientras de mis ojos caían lagrimas y en mi rostro el miedo prevalecía_

_-Kari… mi niña… no llores, por favor, nunca me gusto verte llorar- decías entrecortado y con dificultades para respirar_

_-No te rindas, saldremos de esta, JUNTOS-_

_-No te engañes, me gusto que lo ultimo que vi antes de irme fue tu rostro-_

_-No, POR FAVOR, no-_

_-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien- con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban pusiste una mano en mi mejilla y nos unimos en un ultimo beso._

_Al principio correspondiste pero luego… no, tu mano cayo al suelo y allí fue cuando lo supe… te avías ido. Lentamente tu cuerpo desapareció d_

_-JAJAJA, no es conmovedor la esperanza y la luz juntos. COMO ME DAN ASCO- era el emperador de los digimon_

_-¡__**TU! ¡TU ME QUITASTE A MI T.K!**__- dije con toda la ira y desprecio que tenia –__**ESPERO QUE EN EL INFIERNO TE QUEMES, VIOLEN, DESMIEMBREN, DESTRIPEN, MUTILEN Y MASACREN TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS DEMONIOS**__- el muy bastado se quedo callado ante mi comentario_

_Cuando vinieron los chicos V-mon digievoluciono a Magnamon y derrotaron a Kimeramon pero el sacrificio de mi pobre T.k ya estaba echo_

_Fin Flash Back_

¿Por qué tuviste que ser tu? ¿Por qué no otro el que tuvo que morir? Especialmente Tai y Davis ellos nunca aceptaron nuestra relación

_Flash Back_

_-¡TE PROHIBO QUE LO VEAS!- grito Tai con una mueca de enfado_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo el?- pregunte mientras soltaba lagrimas ante la negativa de mi hermano_

_-Todavía eres muy joven para andar en eso-_

_-¿ESTAS LOCO?- pregunte con todo el disgusto del mundo_

_-__**¡PUNTO FINAL! ¡NO SE ABLA MAS DEL ASUNTO!**__-_

_-Eres un desgraciado- tras eso me encerré en mi cuarto, me tire en la cama y llore hasta quedarme dormida_

_Al otro día en la escuela…_

_Todos mis amigos estuvieron de acuerdo con mi relación con T.k excepto…_

_-¿!Que! ¿Cómo que sales con el?_

_-Así es Davis- le respondí_

_-¿Y yo que?-_

_-¿Qué sucede contigo?_

_-Yo siempre te ame y ahora ¿tu me desprecias?_

_-Yo no te despre…- no pude continuar_

_-¡Claro que lo haces! Lo prefieres a el-_

_-Davis eres un egoísta, no piensas en la felicidad mía o en la de T.k, solo piensas en la tuya- dije mientras brotaban lagrimas de mis ojos y salía corriendo_

_Fin Flash Back_

Ese día tu me consolaste diciendo que mientras nos tuviéramos el uno al otro no importaba si el mundo estaba en contra de nosotros, venceríamos

Ese día también hicimos **LA PROMESA**

_Flash Back_

_-T.k- dije yo que apenas me recuperaba de las lagrimas que avía dejado caer -¿Tu podrías seguir sin mi?_

_-CLARO QUE NO, tu eres mi luz y yo quiero creer que yo soy tu esperanza- dijiste muy decidido_

_-Claro que eres mi esperanza… que te parece si hacemos una promesa pero… ¿estas dispuesto a realizarla?_

_-Si es por ti, lo que sea-_

_-Si tu mueres yo me suicidare para que podamos estar juntos. Y si yo muero tu haces lo mismo-_

_-K-Kari…-_

_-Lo sabia, no me amabas lo suficiente para cumplirla- y allí fue cuando comencé a llorar_

_Tu me acercaste a tu pecho y yo comencé a humedecerlo con mis lagrimas_

_-TE LO PROMETO- me dijiste_

_-¿Qué?- dije simulando no haber oído_

_-Cumpliré la promesa por nosotros, con una condición-_

_-¿Cuál es?- dije ansiosa_

_-Que tu también la cumplas- dijiste sonriente a lo cual solo asentí_

_Fin Flash Back_

Voy a cumplir la promesa, dejo una ultima nota sobre la mesa y me dirijo al baño de mi casa con un bisturí. ESTO ES LO ULTIMO QUE HARE.

Normal P.O.V

Entran en la Casa de los Yagami Tai, Matt y Sora que venían de acompañar a Sora a comprar unas cosas, cuando encuentran una nota sobre la mesa

_Para los Digi-elegidos_

_Me duele mucho dejarlos Haci pero con la muerte de mi único y gran amor ya no me queda nada porque vivir. Sora, Matt gracias por brindarnos todo su apoyo en nuestra relación, aun cuando ciertas personas no querían. Gracias, Gracias a todos mis amigos excepto a tres personas: Tai, Davis y Ken espero que ustedes ardan por siempre en el fuego ardiente del infierno_

_PD: SOY HIJA UNICA Y NO TENGO HERMANOS._

_Cuando entraron al baño encontraron el cadáver inmóvil de Kari en un charco de sangre, se avía cortado con el bisturí hasta quedar desangrada pero no estaba triste esta con una sonrisa porque se encontraría con el amor de su vida, se encontraría con T.k_

_Guau no puedo creer que lo haya echo en solo aprox. 2 horas_

_Pronto seguiré subiendo cap. De "Personas"_

Review`s que me ayudan a mejorar

Se despide desde su casa Nikk0


End file.
